


Pelarian

by bakpaokeju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju
Summary: Dalam ruang ini, berdua melakukan hal yang sama setiap masing-masing memiliki keresahan
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Iwaizumi Hajime, Akaashi Keiji/Iwaizumi Hajime
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Pelarian

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Character: Furudate Haruichi

Dalam ruang ini, berdua melakukan hal yang sama setiap masing-masing memiliki keresahan.

Keduanya memiliki pacar yang lebih berisik dari kerumuman di festival musim panas.

Begitu menurut mereka.

Dalam ruang ini, keduanya menyandarkan punggung pada sofa. Setelahnya akan ada salah satu yang meminjam bahu untuk meletakkan kepala.

Salah satunya akan ada yang mengusap puncak kepala untuk menenangkan.

Salah satunya akan ada yang mencurahkan

Salah satunya akan ada yang hanya mendengarkan.

Keduanya hanya butuh didengar. Keduanya hanya butuh ketenangan.

Keduanya saling melampiaskan.

Giliran Akaashi hari ini yang menaruh kepalanya pada bahu Iwaizumi. Giliran ia yang berbicara panjang lebar. Giliran ia yang butuh ditenangkan oleh usapan rambut dari tangan Iwaizumi.

Akaashi hanya menunjukkan ekspresi lebih banyak pada Iwaizumi. Sedang ia di publik, termasuk bersama pacarnya yang bernama Bokuto Koutaro, hanya akan menampakkan sedikit ekspresinya.

Sedang Iwaizumi berkebalikan dengan Akaashi. Dengannya, Iwaizumi menjadi minim ekspresi. Iwaizumi menjadi orang yang tenang. Kalau bersama pacarnya—Oikawa Tooru—Ia akan lebih banyak mengomel.

Keduanya mengerti.

Pernah keduanya saling bertanya,

"Mengapa tidak putus saja dengan pacarmu?"

Dan jawaban mereka sama.

"Ia adalah alasanku mengerti arti dari saling melengkapi."

Keduanya pernah berpikir kalau apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini, tanpa sepengetahuan pacar masing-masing, adalah salah.

Pasalnya hal ini bisa dibilang perselingkuhan.

"Kurasa tidak. Karena kita tidak saling mencintai, kan?" Iwaizumi mengelak.

"Ya. Kita hanya butuh ketenangan dari masing-masing pacar kita. Berlari sebentar. Kurasa tidak salah. Kita ini masih mencintai pacar kita masing-masing. Aku dengan Koutaro, kau dengan Oikawa- _san_."

Giliran Akaashi hari ini yang menaruh kepalanya pada bahu Iwaizumi. Giliran ia yang berbicara panjang lebar. Giliran ia yang butuh ditenangkan oleh usapan rambut dari tangan Iwaizumi.

"Sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini?" tanya Iwaizumi.

"Sampai ketahuan pacar kita masing-mazing."

"Nyatanya kita masih aman saja. Sudah empat tahun, Keiji."

"Kalau begitu sampai pacar kita yang duluan memutuskan hubungan kita masing-masing."

"Apa kamu mau putus dengan Bokuto?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu, Hajime." Akaashi mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Iwaizumi yang tangannya kini masih merangkulnya.

Iwaizumi tersenyum, "Apa kamu sudah mencintaiku?"

"Tidak. Namun, aku malah berharap kita seperti ini terus. Rasa nyaman memang bahaya."

Iwaizumi tergelak sebentar, "Boleh?"

Akaashi mengernyit, "Apanya?"

"Mengecup keningmu."

"Boleh. Kenapa harus izin?"

"Nanti pacarmu marah."

Akaashi tergelak, "Dia tidak ada di sini, Hajime."

Langsung saja Iwaizumi mengecup kening Akaashi yang kemudian memejamkan mata.

Dalam ruang ini, berdua melakukan hal yang sama setiap masing-masing memiliki keresahan.

Meski keduanya hanya menjadi pelampiasan, mereka masih bisa saling menenangakan. Tak ada yang keberatan.


End file.
